


We'll Be Alright, If We Stay Tonight

by destielfive0



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-11
Packaged: 2017-11-07 04:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielfive0/pseuds/destielfive0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve deals with his mother's reappearance and Danny's fight to stay in Hawai'i. Coda to 2.23.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Coda to the Season 2 finale. This is my first fanfiction posted here, please tell me what I suck at, nicely. P.S. Title comes from "Stay" by Sara Bareilles. FANTASTIC SONG for the FANTASTIC PAIR.  
> NOT BETA'D!! Concrit is appreciated.

Steve was tired and confused. He flew across the world in order to find the truth, instead all he got were lies.

His mom was supposed to be dead. Killed almost twenty years ago by the man he just sent to prison. _Dead._  Not alive, not in Japan. Steve should be happy because the one person he could count on when he was younger could still be there for him. However, all he feels is pain and resentment.

How could she do that to him? How could she do that to Mary? To their father?

She tried to explain all that when Steve opened the door and walked inside, but everything she said wasn't enough. It wasn't enough to fill all those years of pain Steve felt, all those years he lived like he was an abandoned child with a dead mother and an unattentive father. She told him that she had to do it to protect him and Mary, but Steve didn't buy it. He tried to listen, but he couldn't behind all his anger. He got up and walked out the door before she can say another word he didn't want to hear.

Now, Steve is back in Hawai'i. He just needs to think for awhile before he could face his mother again, just needs to talk to someone else, needs to feel loved, needs Danny.

_Danny._

Danny who might move to Vegas to follow Grace. Not might. _Will._  Because she's the only reason he moved here in the first place. Because she is his life. Because he needs Grace and Grace needs him.

The only problem is, Steve needs him too. Needs Danny by his side while he's trying to find the strength and courage to face his mom again. Needs Danny to come with him when he decides to go to Japan. Needs Danny to be there for him to make a decision. Everything goes back to Danny.

Steve is falling in love with his partner, his best friend. It doesn't matter if Danny's interested in men, doesn't matter if he feels the same way, he'll always be wherever Grace is, and Steve is not going to stop him from being so.

The only thing Steve can do now is be there for Danny like Danny's there for him. Danny may never find out about Steve's feelings for him, but it'll be enough that Steve tried his best to fight Stan and Rachel on this. He won't give up until he has the strength to do so.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is UN Beta'd!!! Like seriously. I am supposed to be an English expert, but I can't deal with Grammar!! So yeah. Also, plot holes may occur. Otherwise, enjoy! :) Concrit is always appreciated!

Steve was walking out of Honolulu International when he heard the message.

_Steve, it’s Danny. We have a problem. After you left, Chin released Delano out of Halawa because he hired some people to take both Malia and Kono. Malia is safe now and is in the hospital, but Kono is still missing. Call me as soon as you get this voicemail._

Steve was panicking. He was angry at himself for not being there when his friends, _his family_ , needed him. Instead he travelled across the world selfishly and got nothing out of it but agony. He needed to comfort Chin, needed to find Kono, and desperately needed to see Danny.

-5-0-

When Steve left the airport in a cab, he told the driver to head directly to the HQ in order to help find Kono. He entered the HQ and saw Chin holding a cup of coffee and Danny sitting down, while holding a distraught looking Kono in his arms.

“Kono!” Steve yelled out.

He walked towards her and put his arms around her and said, “Thank God you’re safe”.

“Thanks boss, but I’m feeling kinda tired right now. Can I take the day today?” Kono asked after Steve released her from his grip.

Before Steve could even reply, Danny piped, “Of course! Take as many days as you can.”

Kono gave them all a hug before she left. When she was gone, Steve turned to Danny and said, “I heard your voicemail and came as quickly as I could. How’d you guys find her?”

Chin was a mess. He has eye bags under his eyes and he’s still wearing the same clothes he wore the last time Steve saw him. It was evident that he stayed by Malia’s side the whole time she was in the hospital and until he found out she was in a stable condition. Steve couldn’t blame him, Steve did the same thing for Danny during that Sarin incident and refused to take Grace and leave, even if the doctors said that they had it covered and Steve could continue on with his investigation.

Chin spoke, breaking Steve from his thoughts. “Before she was taken, she was speaking to Adam on the phone. So Adam panicked when the line was cut off and he got to trace her number before she and her phone were thrown into the water.”

“Okay. That’s good.” said Steve.

“Yeah, I’m just glad that she and Malia are safe now,” Chin replied “I’m gonna get going too, Steve, I wanna stay with Malia today.”

“Sure yeah, of course. No problem” Steve replied.

Chin left HQ, leaving Steve and Danny together.

“How are you?” asked Danny.

“I’m good.” Steve could tell by the way Danny is looking at him that he doesn’t believe Steve’s reply.

“You’re lying. What’s going on?”

“Nothing, I’m okay.”

He wanted to tell Danny everything, but Steve didn’t want to burden him with his problems, especially since he has lots of his own. Steve felt good enough that he was home and that Danny was in front of him.

“I still don’t believe you, but I’m going to let it go, for now” Danny said.

Steve desperately wanted to grab Danny and give him a hug and never let him go, but instead he chose to reply, “How about you? How are you doing? How’s the situation with Rachel and Stan?”

“Still the same. Except for the fact that I’ve decided to fight them on it. I won’t let them take Grace away from me,” answered Danny with a determined look on his face.

“That’s good. Grace loves it here, Danny. She loves you, don’t let Rachel and Stan get in the way of that,” replied Steve.

Danny was staring at him, forming a small smile, “I won’t, Steve. I won’t.”

Steve clapped Danny on the shoulder and walked away, smiling towards his office. Lots of problems occurred while he was gone, but knowing that Danny was fighting Rachel on this mother of all problems, that Danny has a chance of staying in Hawai’i, Steve can’t help but feel that a heavy weight has been lifted.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, this is UN Beta'd. I really thought this story was heading towards something really emotional, but instead my mind totally went into total fanfiction cliche mode. So yeah. Concrit is appreciated. (:

Steve woke up the next day feeling a little better than he did while he was in Japan. He got up from bed and headed directly into the bathroom. After he did his business and took a shower, Steve put on his usual t-shirt and cargo pants and charged down the stairs.

Usually, Steve’s morning routine consists of waking up, going out for a swim or a jog, then he would take his shower, then head to work. Today, Steve skipped the jog that was on his schedule and instead got into his truck and drove to the Edwards’ mansion.

After Steve’s conversation with Danny yesterday, he made a decision to do something about Danny’s problem, _their_ problem, to be exact. He needed to talk to Rachel about it, even though Danny already decided to fight her and Stan. Steve was ready to put his emotions in full force if he had to, just so it would be _a sure thing_ that Danny would stay.

When Steve arrived at the driveway, he was hesitant to get out of the car. He thought to himself, _Shouldn’t you be satisfied that Danny is going to court? That there is a possibility he won’t leave? Why do you need to convince Rachel to stay in Hawai’i? You’re being selfish._

He felt like his mind was going to explode. Steve was happy when Danny announced that he wasn’t going to let Stan and Rachel take Grace to Vegas, that he wasn’t going to let himself be pulled around anymore, but Steve didn’t think that was enough. He wanted something that made it one hundred percent certain Danny wasn’t leaving.

So, Steve got out of the car and pressed on the intercom outside the gate.

“Hello?” came from the other end.

“This is Steve McGarrett, Danny’s partner at work.”

“Let me go get Mrs. Edwards” replied a woman who Steve took to be a maid.

Once he heard the buzz, Steve hopped on his car and drove inside after the gate opened. He got out of his car to walk to the doorway where Rachel was standing.

“Commander McGarrett, is there anything wrong? Has something happened to Daniel?” asked Rachel, voice soft with concern.

“No. Nothing’s wrong with Danny,” _except for the fact you are taking his child away from him, again,_ he wanted to add, “May I come in?”

She opened the front door and motioned for him to come inside. She followed him once he was inside and closed the door behind her.

“Can I get you anything? Tea, perhaps?” asked Rachel.

Steve remembers the last time he was inside this house. He remembers her and Danny arguing, how it reminded him of him and Danny. When he saw Rachel, he saw what attracted Danny to her. She was beautiful and witty, just like Danny himself. But now, now that she was trying to take Danny away from him, no matter unintentional, Steve couldn’t help but feel a sense of contempt towards her.

“No, I won’t be long” replied Steve.

“Okay. So, what may I help you with?”

“I wanted to talk about you and Stan moving to Vegas” Steve said without hesitation. He didn’t get the point of beating around the bush, especially when it came to something important as this.

“Oh. So Daniel told you, did he?” asked Rachel, with a neutral expression on her face.

Steve nodded and waited for her to speak again.

“Did he also tell you that we were taking Grace with us?”

“Yes. And that’s what I wanted to talk to you about” replied Steve.

“Forgive me for what I’m about to say, but I don’t see how it’s any of your business, Commander” she said with a displeased tone in her voice.

“It becomes my business when your actions begin to interfere with my colleagues” replied Steve, not holding anything back.

“Daniel’s decision to move to Vegas and follow Grace is not my problem, and besides, I thought we both came to an agreement that he and I would go to court?”

“You did. But, _why_ does it even have to come to that? Why does he have to go to court? Why does he have to choose between his job and his daughter?”

“Commander McGarrett, the world does not involve around your taskforce. Stan has a job opportunity in Vegas and he is going to take it!”

Steve was angry, so what he said next wasn’t planned, “Not if I can help it!”

“Pardon?” replied Rachel, who didn’t look like she was going to hold back either.

“Danny is valuable to the team, we need him. Chin, Kono, and I will not let you jeopardize that. I will not let you pull him away.”

Rachel stared at him with a knowing look on her face. Steve felt like hiding in the corner in shame, but he stood his ground, staring back.

“I know it’s none of _my_ business Commander McGarrett, but are you _in love_ with my ex-husband?” asked Rachel.

“Excuse me?!”

“I think you heard me right. But just in case you didn’t, I’ll ask you again. Are you. In love. With Daniel?” she asked again, slowly drawing out her words.

“Of course not. Danny is my best friend. I want him to stay because he is a great detective, not because of whatever reason you are coming up with.”

“Well, that’s not a good enough reason for me to consider rethinking my decision,” Rachel replied sternly. “Thank you Commander, you may go now.”

Steve stood there in shock, before Rachel guided him out the door.


End file.
